Friends
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: this is like anime version, sorry is just we love anime so much we put this in anime version, so the story start with a girl who works with her partner but they will uncover the truth all about the past before them
1. Chapter 1

ANNIE P.O.V

hi, my name is Annie Valentine, i'm on my way on my job, i'm a night guard, I also got highschool in the afternoon, my mom use to work there, a pizzarria, she told me all about little kids like

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Purple and Puppet, i remember when my mom say to be careful whenever i'm alone, but i'm used to be alone, my mom died when i was just 6 years old,

she died because of a bunch of robbers try to steal from her but they killed her, but my father could not take it, he was going crazy, one night he said he need to stop all those nonsense mother made, but he never

came back, i was taken care by all of my aunt, and my cousins, well since then i didn't want to trouble them so i'm taking the same job mom did, it's almost 12 am, great, i came right on time,

my partner is with William X, when i arrive i wait outside for him, then i saw him running, "sorry i'm late" he huffed, i laughed at him, i knew him before, his in my school, he is such a big flirt, trust me..

when we went in there, we were informed to go in the office, okay not weird at all, "Hey Annie look at the statues on the stage" Will spoke while he hop on the stage, and poke the figures, one had two purple bunny ears

and he was purple, he had white skin, red eyes, and was wearing a blue sweater vest, he look like a teenager to me, no, not him, everyone of them look like 16, just like me, after we checked them we both

went in the office, it was roomy but why there's doors, it was so dark, i clutched tightly on the locket my mom gave me before she passed away, i really love this locket, aunt use to say that i almost look like mom,

since my hair is brown, it has a white hairband, and m eyes are hazel brown, though many boys from other school say i'm plain, but in my school i am the most sportiest girl ever, wait why is the power being used too

much, i never close the door, or on the light, William of course, i look around, he was gone already, ugh.., i walk out of the office to look around, it's 1 am

i walk to the stage, they all are at their place, i sat right front of the stage, i took off my locket, i open the locket, it shows a photo of me and mom, i miss her so much..

WHILE ANNIE FELL ASLEEP

"is that Auntie Valentine?!" Bonnie ask with happiness, they haven't see her for 10 years, but when all of them approach the sleeping girl, they look at her locket, there was auntie Valentine and a little girl

"this must be Annie, Auntie daughter, should we wake her up?" Freddy ask, then when he shook her, she opened her eyes, Freddy could see the twinkle in her eyes, he blushed, then Bonnie push Freddy and and gave her

a hand, "ANNIE!, WHERE ARE YOU, IS TIME FOR US TO GO" a mysterious boy with orange hair spoke, "he must be her partner" Chica whispered/shout, then all of them went back to their place

"Hey Annie wake up" Will spoke while he poke her cheek, "is it over, wait where were you" Annie spoke while she scolded will for leaving her behind, "heh sorry, but i heard this place is haunted.." Will joked

"you just left because you were scared, right" Annie spoke while she grab her night guard cap from the floor," why is my locket on his neck" Annie ask, while looking at Bonnie who has her locket on his neck

"He?, is not alive duh" Will spoke, Annie rolled her eyes, she slowly grab the locket, and took it off slowly, whenever she kept hitting it Annie would say sorry, is a habbit of hers

WHILE WALKING DOWN THE STREET

"you know i was a man" Will spoke proudly to Annie, Annie rolled her eyes "yea right"


	2. Chapter 2

"your late again" Annie scolded her partner, Will, "sorry but the ladies kept me waiting" Will spoke proudly, Annie rolled her eyes, the both of them enter the office, it was their second night, and there were no problems

Annie took out her notebook, she was writing the song for her music project, Will, Annie and Jake, the three of them are in one group, Annie writing and playing the piano for sound effects and piano, Will is the drummer

and Jake the singer, their music project is due tomorrow, and they haven't come up a thing, then Annie had a idea, she started to write in her notebook, "done" Annie spoke with relief, "hey is pretty good" Will spoke

then both of them started to hum to the song, after they were done they started to check on the cameras, Annie noticed someone in the toy booth room,

1 AM

I look around there nothing, I check on the stage, to see more inspiration, then when I was checking Bonnie, I saw his eyes were moving, wait the someone behind me, I look around and see a purple man standing his eyes were white so does his mouth

I screamed and punch him and run for my life, I was hiding at the toy booth room, and I found a puppet mask so I hugged it, I know it looks scary but i'm scared, but then I saw a hand reaching for me, I grab it and

it pull me out, I look up to see a pale 16 years old boy, he has black hair and his bangs were covering his face, he was wearing a black and white tight clown clothes, when I look closer, he was blushing, then

someone tap my arm I look behind and Bonnie and the others standing in front of me, "hey puppet found her" Freddy spoke with joy, I felt like fainting

2 AM

"so Auntie Lisa died" Chica ask I nodded, then she stop crying, "at least there is a new girl" she shouted even though she not over my mom death, then Bonnie came up to me, "hey you drop these wen you punch purple

man", I smiled and he blushed, "oh sorry if I hurt you" I spoke to purple man, "eh, no girl could hurt me" he spoke proudly, Puppet stick his toungue out at him then both of them were fighting

"hey is that your song" Chica ask me, while reading the song, I nodded, this girl is full of energy, then she jump up and yank my hand to the stage, she gave me the mike, I know what she wants, she wants me to sing

the song, I sighed and started to sing

We're waiting every night  
to finally roam and invite  
newcomers to play with us  
for many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay

Pre-Chorus:  
Please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control  
and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend  
after all you only got

Chorus: x2  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay

Verse 2:  
We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
you should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors

-Pre-Chorus  
-Chorus

"that was awesome, why don't you be the lead singer" Chica shouted in excitement, I sighed, jake would always get the spotlight, let's say he's a stage hog, I chuckled at the sight of him facing his oatmeal

so he can get everyone attention, wait I forgot all about Will


	3. Chapter 3

ANNIE P.O.V

it was going to be morning, Will was sleeping, so when I said goodbye to them, Bonnie, Freddy, Puppet and Purple face turn red,

AT SCHOOL

"okay I get the song" Jake spoke proudly, I rolled my eyes, why do I always have to be stuck with the most annoying, then he jump on stage I look outside, there were so many people, we have to wear mask, so I wear

a clock mask, Will wear the black rose, Jake wear a golden mask, when we got on the stage Jake started to sing, I started with a creepy jack in the box music

I started the sound effects, then Will started to drum, then I put the piano on the auto and I got up and put the guitar piano, we were singing, but then of course Jake tried to get the stage, I rolled my eyes, but

everyone were squeling about the new pizzeria new milkshakes, and some of them were slapped by Jake, I tried to stop him, and I did, but a loud shriek came in through the microphone, the six of them were standing

on the door, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Purple, Freddy, Puppet, apparently they were going to perform for Miss Katherine, she our most nicest teacher, today was her birthday, then they started to play

it was my song, they sing it better than us, Jake look as if he was going to murder them, I hold him back, so did Will and some of my friends like Heather, Travis, Mike and Dylan, Heather and I are best friends

today is also a sad day Ryan, he and his dad died in the forest, they were killed by a mad man, Miss Katherine Husband and son, this must be sad,

I let go of Jake, they all looked at me with confusion, I whispered to them " follow the song, I made for Miss Katherine" they all nodded, we stand on the stage,

I started to sing

I dunno what I was thinking,  
Leaving my child behind,  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,  
Coming to haunt me forever,  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

Is this revenge I am seeking,  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find  
before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

It's been so long,  
Since I last have seen my son  
lost to this monster  
to the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,  
is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me  
But killing isn't justified  
What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,  
I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.

It's been so long,  
Since I last have seen my son  
lost to this monster  
to the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

I stop singing and Miss Katherine was crying, it really meant a lot to her, after she cried, she hugged us, we all hug her back, I took off the mask, wow it was really itchy, even six of them are clapping for us

we had to pry Jake off the stage, man one time, ugh...

SOMEWHERE IN THE SHADOWS

she so beautiful, I will have her...


End file.
